


Forgetting Hate

by BrokenDevidedDeadButSurviving



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brief homophobia, Confusion, F/M, Finding Ones Self, Gen, M/M, Magic, Truth, mentions of child abuse, the secrets we keep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDevidedDeadButSurviving/pseuds/BrokenDevidedDeadButSurviving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of the story, Luke, Ashton, and Calum are all 3rd year Gryffindor, Liam's a 2nd year Gryffindor, and they HATE Slytherin, and do not believe in cross house friends just like the rest of Hogwarts, but no one told the incoming first years this. So its there own fault for what's to come, right? Watch as a group of boys defy everything as they make there way into Hogwarts enjoying life, and going out and defying expectations, and over passing all stereotypes and limits. Welcome the first years who are starting it all.</p><p>Rated T and Up for swearing...</p><p>First time posting, I originally wrote this for a friend of mine who has decided our three year friendship is nothing and doesn't want me to talk to her ever again so I'm going to post the stupid thing because I put effort into this since she was always complaining about me writing Anime fanfiction for my friend from childhood. I hope someone out there enjoys this, Its m first fanfiction I'm publishing ever so there is that.</p><p>I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Hate

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, I originally wrote this for a friend of mine who has decided our three year friendship is nothing and doesn't want me to talk to her ever again so I'm going to post the stupid thing because I put effort into this since she was always complaining about me writing Anime fanfiction for my friend from childhood. I hope someone out there enjoys this, Its m first fanfiction I'm publishing ever so there is that.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy the story.

Luke, Ashton, and Calum are all 3rd year Gryffindor, Liam's a 2nd year gryffindor, and they HATE Slytherin, and do not believe in cross house friends just like the rest of hogwarts, but no one told the incoming first years this. So its there own fault for what's to come, right? Watch as a group of boys defy everything as they make there way into hogwarts enjoying life, and going out and defying expectations, and overpassing all stereotypes and limits. Welcome the first years who are starting it all.

Chapter 1: The Sorting that started it all...

P.O.V. Third Person/general.

The magic for Luke was still there as he walked into Hogwarts once more for his 3rd year, he greeted his housemates, and observed as they gape around the hall ignoring any and every other first year around them, scared that if all the new arrivals, some of which will be joining his house, all eagerly and unease at once they connect they will end up in different houses.

But one group of boys drew Luke's eye as he approached Ashton and Calum at their tables. five boys stood unamused just silent as if willing the time to pass quicker, no nerves or excitement rolled from them as the others. It was odd because even now Luke had a hard time schooling his emotions and these 11 year olds were doing it like they have been their whole life.

The hall fell silent as the Sorting hat began to sing.  
*"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong to Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong to Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!"  
(*gotten off of a google search sorry if I got the song wrong, couldn't find my book.)

"Alvin Flynn!" A short ginger haired boy stepped forward to sit on the stool, it took 2 minutes of fidgeting, on the first years part, before a loud Hufflepuff was called from the hat, Hufflepuff cheered loudly for their new member. Uncaring to listen for anything besides for the word Gryffindor to meet the new faces Luke zoned out.

"How was your summer?" Luke questioned the two boys as he sees Liam quickly sneaking to sit next to them, late again. "Li, you were late to Sorting last year, and it was your sorting, how are you late again." Luke asked the smaller boy, he was only a second year.

"I had a good summer, how about you Luke?" The boy grinned ignoring Luke's comment.

"Good, thanks for asking, got a new broom, you ready to tryout Li." The 3rd year remembers small 11 year old Li watching every practice wishing he could join them, even though he missed tryouts since they happen at end of year the year before.

"Yes!" He pipes up a little to loud, but is easily covered by Slytherins cheering, they got a new one.

Li covered his mouth in embarrassment. "Your good Li, the damn snakes covered you." Luke whisper to him as the room was, once again, silent.

"Well my summer went well, mom bought me a new quill set." Ashton supplied.

"I played footie with my friends, that's about it." Calum responds quickly under another bought of cheering from Ravenclaw this round.

Next to luke he feels Liam tense, he did catch the name but liam quickly whips his head around peering up at the hat, Luke turning towards the smaller lad catches a glimpse of a head of blond hair and dull green eyes approaching the stool, no emotions shown on the young boy's face. Luke concludes he’s one of the lads from earlier. “My, my, my, Slytherin, no doubt!” The hat declares not even touching the boy's head an inch about it actually.

“Nasty.” Calum mutters.

Ashtons glaring at the young boy, “The damn hat didn’t even touch his head, it didn’t even want to deal with him.”

Luke couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement still looking at the stock still boy next to him. “Liam, you okay? Do you know that thing--boy?” Luke questions, trying his  
hardest to not be mean, “cause you know that--”

“Houses don’t mingle.” He finishes for me coming out of his trance, “I use to play with him at the park, he didn’t live close to it like the other kids, he would always find his way there somehow though. Use to come with other lads. I knew he would get Slytherin, just wasn’t prepared to have to face the bunch yet, left on bad terms.” Liam mumbled. Now eyes trained on the blond, All of their eyes were. “Should have expected this though.”

“What that he’s one of the filthy Slytherins?” Calum pipes up as the next set of cheers began.

“Yeah.” Liam laughed bitterly under his breath, “We all use to joke that he’d get Gryffindor, well I suppose they still did joke but Michael always said it would take all of Merlin’s magic just to give him a chance to get anything but Slytherin.”

“Well I guess he’s right I don’t even think that's happened before where the hat has placed someone without them wearing it.” Ashton supplies, “Makes me wonder how vile he is.” The sneer present on his face as we glance at the end of the table where he is sitting alone.

“Thats easy.” Liam declares turning away from the boy to the front on another name, “He’s a Clifford.”

Luke, Calum, and Ashton freeze up, in shock, fear, and anger.Never would that boy be welcome anywhere the Gryffindor house, Because now he was worse than a normal Slytherin.

This was to be the sorting that changed everything in Hogwarts, and nobody even knew.


End file.
